Feel the Love
by x-HotMess
Summary: Emotion. One word can express so much, but so little. Six emotions for six one-shots. Shane/Mitchie
1. Happy

**Happy**

"Hey, pretty baby, with the high heels on, you give me fever like I've never, ever known!"

Mitchie smiled as the familiar voice sung from behind her.

"Personally, Thriller is my favourite Michael Jackson tune," She laughed, spinning around to meet the crooner in a hug.

"I'll just have to work on that then." Shane grinned as he returned the hug.

It was the Camp Rock Final Jam after-party. The dining hall had been transformed into a glittering dance floor of balloons and sound system equipment. Caitlin had taken the stage and was DJ-ing out some dance songs. All the campers were strutting their stuff, swaying in time to the music. Mitchie waved to Caitlin, who smiled at the sight of Shane at her side. Winking, she faded into a slow song. Mitchie groaned and rolled her eyes when she realised what had happened.

"I think Caitlin wants me to dance with you." She shrugged.

"Yeah, right._ Caitlin_ wants you to dance with me. Uh huh, sure." Shane smirked.

"Well, I might want to dance with you a little."

"A little?" Shane feigned hurt.

"Miniscule, even. My desire to dance with you couldn't be seen with a microscope." Mitchie teased.

"And you call ME a jerk?" Shane scoffed, taking her hand and leading her to the centre of the crowd, who had mostly partnered up and were intertwined with each other.

Shane followed their lead and pulled Mitchie's hands to the back of his neck, placing his hands on her waist.

"I never agreed to this." Mitchie scowled jokingly.

"That's right, I keep forgetting Caitlin is the one controlling us." Shane mock-glared at the girl on the turntables, who poked her tongue out at him when she caught him looking in her direction.

Mitchie just laughed again. She could not remember a time when she had been this happy. Shane just seemed to make everything fall into place. As much as she hated to admit it, he got her. The international pop sensation understood the small-town shy girl. A smile crept onto her lips when she thought about what the popular girls at school would say when they found out about this. She had a feeling she wouldn't just be invisible anymore.

But she was done with girls like that. She'd had enough of Tess that summer to last her a lifetime. She had no idea what even possessed her to desire a life like that. No, she was completely content with her life just how it was.

"What?" Shane asked suspiciously when he saw her smiling.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how happy I am." Mitchie sighed blissfully.

Shane bent his head and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "Me too." He whispered.

* * *

_Zomg smitchie fluff makes me happyyyy. :D  
__I couldn't decide whether I wanted my first real camp rock fic to be fluffy or angsty. And then Michael Jackson shuffled onto iTunes and my dilemma was solved.  
__And can I just say that I am completely overwhelmed by the response to **The Idiot's Guide to Camp Rock**? I just did it as a joke, but you guys are way too kind. Thanks for all your positive feedback!  
_


	2. Sad

**Sad**

"I swear to God I will send you a postcard from every city I visit." Shane promised to the tearful girl in front of him.

"I know you will. It's just…" Mitchie trailed off the wipe the trickles off her cheek.

Shane pulled her into a tight embrace, cradling her entire upper body in his arms.

"I'll miss you too." He muttered into the top of her head, kissing it lightly.

"Yo, dude, it's time to board." Nate's sympathetic voice cut into their moment.

Mitchie pulled away before she got too emotional and turned into a blubbering mess in the middle of the airport terminal. She wanted to scream and kick and beg Shane not to leave. But she couldn't do that, not before Connect Three's very first European tour. Shane was going to have a great time. There was no way she was going to hold him back from doing what he loved. And if that meant going overseas for three months to play for thousands of adoring fans, then she would just have to grin and bear it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him! Bye, Mitchie!" Jason waved cheerfully from the gate.

Mitchie choked out a laugh. Trust Jason to see the optimistic side of things. She waved back to Jason and Nate, who followed him. Sighing loudly, she tilted her head backwards to look at up at Shane, his gaze boring into her.

"I guess this is goodbye." She mumbled.

"For now. I'll be back sooner than you know it." Shane tried to try a lighter tone, but that couldn't hide the cracks in his voice.

Mitchie smiled gratefully. Shane was putting on a brave face, but on the inside she knew he was just as torn up about leaving as she was.

"Who knows, by the end you might not want to leave, what with all the food and girls and culture, you'll have a great time. I'll be stuck listening to Sienna rave on in Chinese." She griped.

"I'll be thinking of you every second." He tried again, unsuccessfully covering his wobbling monotone. Mitchie was having none of it.

"I should hope not. You have fun, ya hear?"

"It would be more fun with you." Shane whined.

"Damn right, it would be. Shame on the education system for forcing me to stay in school and complete my diploma!"

That got a chuckle out of him, but his face turned serious again. "Bye, Mitchie. I love you."

"Bye, Shane. I love you, too." Pressing a final kiss to his face, she watched him walk down the long stretch of corridor and hand the flight attendant his boarding pass.

She blew him a kiss as he waved to her, before he turned the corner and disappeared. Mitchie took a few deep breaths.

Nothing.

Sad as she was to see Shane leave, it wasn't breaking her. She was still the same independent girl she was before she had met him. But still, as she watched the plane shoot off the runway, Mitchie felt a pang in her chest, and she knew a piece of her heart was taking off with him. So, she would just have to sit and wait patiently until Shane returned with it.

* * *

_Review please!_


	3. Angry

**Angry**

Mitchie had been so happy when Caitlin had agreed to come and stay with her for the weekend. They hadn't seen each other since the end of Camp Rock, so they had stayed up all of Friday night gossiping and catching up on old times. So it wasn't surprising when they woke the next morning to find an empty house.

_Hey, Sleepyheads! I had to run a quick errand and Dad is going to be at the store all day. I left some breakfast burritos in the oven for you girls. Make sure you clean up after yourselves! Love, Mom. _

"Yum, burritos!" Caitlin cried with glee, dashing over to the oven.

"I'll get them!" Mitchie insisted. "You turn on the TV. If we're lucky, we can catch the end of HotTunes."

Mitchie heard the buzz of the television as it flickered to life, but busied herself with their food until Caitlin's gasp caught her attention.

"What? What's happening?" Mitchie exclaimed, abandoning the breakfast burritos and rushing into the other room.

"NO! Nothing! It's nothing!" Caitlin yelled, standing in front of the screen and blocking Mitchie's view.

"Then what's the problem?" Mitchie gave her friend a weird look.

"No problem!" Caitlin squeaked, looking frantically around for some sort of distraction.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and grabbed the remote, pointing it at the control box and turning up the volume. She froze when she heard the familiar voice echoing out of the speakers.

"No, no, no, we're all single." The voice laughed.

Caitlin looked shamefacedly at the floor as Mitchie shoved her out of the way, only to see Shane's adorable face laughing at her from the television screen.

"So there you have it, ladies, all three members of Connect Three are NOT taken, and are looking for love." The annoying, peroxide-blonde reporter chirped to the camera.

Nate and Jason smiled uncomfortably in the camera frame, and Mitchie caught Shane's grin faltering as Nate elbowed him sharply in the side.

"Go Nate!" Caitlin grinned maliciously at the screen, as it went into a commercial. "You get him! Who does he think he is?" She spat.

She looked to Mitchie for a reaction, but all she saw was the shattered girl staring blankly into space.

"Oh, Mitchie, I'm so sorry." She walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders in a comforting hug.

"Why would he say that? He's not single. He's with me. He LOVES me." She whispered.

"I know he does, Mitch, but when you're famous…" He rant was cut off by the vibrating of Mitchie's cell phone on the table.

Mitchie glanced at the caller ID. _Shane_. She squeezed her eyes tightly and showed Caitlin, who snatched the phone out of her grasp.

"Yes?" Caitlin answered in an icy tone.

"Mitchie?"

"No, it's Caitlin. You have got some nerve saying…"

Mitchie snatched the phone back from Caitlin and put it to her ear.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie, hey. What's up with Caitlin?"

"She's staying at my house for the weekend. You'll never guess what we just saw."

"What?"

"HotTunes TV. You were on it."

"Oh, shit."

"Yep. Single, huh? You could have at least told me we had broken up."

"No, Mitchie, you don't understand, I was told to say that!"

"I see. No, it's okay, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. More record sales if the crazy, obsessed teenage girls think you're free and easy, huh?"

"Something like that…"

"Oh, strike two! What the hell happened to doing your own thing, screw the label?"

"It's not as easy as all that, Mitchie! These suits make our music sell, we put one toe out of line, and that's it, we're done!"

"You couldn't just stand up for yourself? Stand up for ME?"

"But it's not just about us! I have to think about Nate and Jason too!"

"Don't drag us into this, dude! We told you this would blow up in your face!" Jason shouted in the background.

"Nice, Jase. Can I get a little privacy, please?" Shane snapped.

"Why couldn't you have at least warned me beforehand?" Mitchie yelled.

"I didn't want you to yell at me!"

"WHAT AM I DOING NOW, GENIUS?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!"

"You make me so angry, Shane Gray!"

"I'm angry at myself!"

"Well… good! You should be! That doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad."

"I'm mad too. Madly in love with you."

"Wow, Shane, could you lay of the cheese? I'm lactose intolerant."

"It's true, though!"

"Don't even play that card! I still haven't decided whether you're forgiven or not."

"Look, Mitchie, I am so sorry. Please, I'll do anything."

"Phone up that bimbo reporter and tell her you're dating me."

"…Anything except that."

"Strike three, Shane. You're out." Mitchie snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room with a scream of rage.

Caitlin stared at her with wide eyes as Mitchie silently shook, every muscle in her body convulsed in anger. It took all her strength not to run around the household, destroying everything in sight. No, all Mitchie did was sink to the floor and curl up into a ball. She didn't even cry. She was NOT going to cry over an inconsiderate jerk like Shane Gray. Caitlin patted her back and tried to make her feel better, but nothing could put out the spark of fury growing in the pit of her stomach.

She was angry at Shane for denying their love. But she was also angry at herself for falling in love with him in the first place.

* * *

_Hah I can't believe I just subconsciously added Jason into this story. He was my favourite character, hands down.  
__Review! You know you want to! _


	4. Embarrassed

**Embarrassed**

Mitchie's phone buzzed on her bedside table. She ignored it, face down in her pillow. It rattled for another 10 seconds, then a beep alerted her of a missed call.

She knew. She heard it. She'd been hearing it for the last week. She knew who was calling. But she didn't want to answer.

56 missed calls on the first day.

"_Mitchie, It's me. I know you're ignoring this call. Please, just talk to me…"_

"_Mitchie, don't do this, you know I love you…"_

"_How would the public react if they found out I lied? Everything would just be worse if I confessed now…"_

'You should have thought of that before you lied in the first place!' Mitchie thought fiercely.

34 missed calls on the second day.

"_Mitchie, please, this is agony. You must be hurting too! Answer the damn phone!"_

"_I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU, MITCHIE. I was trying to protect you!"_

"_Hi, um, it's Jason. Shane thinks that you should, uh, call him. I mean…What do I mean? Ouch! Well, you talk to her then! I knew this was a bad idea in the first place! GOSH!"_

"_I'm really sorry, Mitchie. Please, please, please forgive me…"_

The amount of times Shane would call in a day grew less and less. And Mitchie would keep ignoring them. There was no way in hell she was going to let that egomaniacal popstar try and talk his way out of this situation. He'd already explained himself. He'd apologised. He'd still refused to go public about their love. And so 'sorry' just wasn't cutting it.

Mitchie moaned and rolled out of her bed. She knew she must smell bad; she hadn't left her room in six days. She had to drive Caitlin to the bus station to send her off. With a concerned hug and a death threat towards a certain young heartbreaker, Caitlin had gotten on the bus worried for her friend's well-being. It was all very well for Shane to go on, living his glamorous life with him in the centre of the universe, but Mitchie was different. She rarely put herself before others. Staying away from Shane and his gutless apologies was going to prove to be a very difficult task for her.

Once she got home from seeing off Caitlin, Mitchie had collapsed into bed, and only got up to drink a few glasses of water. Her Dad was oblivious, saying something about a bad flu going around town. Her mother knew better. She had heard Shane confirming his single status as well. She knew how much it would have crushed Mitchie. But whenever she tried to talk to her daughter, all she got was a muffled response about a stomach ache. Seeing Connie getting a glance of her from the stairs, Mitchie ducked into the bathroom to avoid any probing questions. The last thing she wanted to talk about right now was Shane Gray. Too bad he was the only thing she could think about. She tried not to cry as she felt the droplets of water from the shower sprinkle her face. But one tiny tear slipped out, and it opened the floodgates.

Mitchie sobbed into her hands and she slid down the wall of the shower. How could he do this to her? Did he not know what he meant to her? Of course he did, she had meant the same to him. He had a funny way of showing it though. By refuting her existence in his life to the entire world, he had not only snapped her heart in two, but had completely and utterly humiliated her. Her family and friends knew about Shane. She raved about him. But when push came to shove, Shane completely blew her off. And nothing he could say would ever repair her.

* * *

Towelling her hair dry, Mitchie heard a soft tapping at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She sung.

"Sweetie, there's someone here to see you," Connie's smiling face poked through the door, and Mitchie hurriedly threw on sweats and a tee.

"Surprise!" Caitlin appeared from behind her mother.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Mitchie jumped to embrace her friend.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up." Caitlin sighed sympathetically.

"I'm surviving," Mitchie mumbled.

"Uh huh," Caitlin took a step back to stare at her friend's bloodshot eyes and pale demeanour. "Look, why don't we get you out of this house?"

"Caitlin, no, I'm fine…" Mitchie groaned.

"That's bull shit and you know it. Come on, I'm taking you shopping." Caitlin linked her hand with Mitchie's and dragged her out of the room before she could utter any form of protest. She forced Mitchie into the passenger's seat of the car, buckled her in, started the car and exited the driveway of the house, Mitchie pleading not to go all the way. Suddenly, she faltered.

"When did you start driving?" She blurted out.

"I got my permit last week. You would have known that if you had bothered to answer your phone." Caitlin smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be…" Mitchie trailed off.

"Shane." Caitlin answered for her.

"Yeah." Mitchie sighed.

"He still hasn't gone public about you?" Caitlin asked, even though she knew the answer.

"There's nothing to go public about anymore, Caitlin! It's over!"

"So even if he did admit to dating you, you wouldn't go back to him?"

"I didn't say that." Mitchie snarled.

"Come on, at least partake in some retail therapy with me." Caitlin smiled as she parked in front of the local mall.

"Fine." Mitchie muttered, unclicking her seatbelt and stomping out of the car, missing the mischievous smile that crossed Caitlin's face.

* * *

"Caitlin! You just walked straight past the record store! What is wrong with you?" Mitchie exclaimed as she rushed to keep up with Caitlin's brisk pace.

"I heard there was a really good shop right around here." Caitlin mumbled as she turned a corner.

"You've never even been here before! How would you know? This just leads to the food court and performance stage!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Good, I'm hungry!" Caitlin cried quickly, too quickly.

"Alright, missy, what is going…" Mitchie faltered as Caitlin waved to a curly haired boy on the stage. That's when she realised that they were not the only ones here. Teenage girls were clustered around the performance area, excitement and impatience clear on their faces. They were squealing at the same boy Caitlin had waved to.

"What is Nate doing here?" Mitchie demanded, as he turned around and animatedly gesticulated to someone offstage.

"Cover your ears." Caitlin warned, before a wave or screams erupted as two more dark haired boys joined Nate on stage.

Mitchie turned on her heel and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Wait!" Caitlin yelled, and grabbed her by the arm.

"I cannot believe you! I'm not interested in what he has to say! There is no excuse for what he did!" Mitchie screamed at her.

"I know, Mitchie, but please hear him out! It's not an excuse!" Caitlin begged, freezing as Shane stepped up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Hey guys, we're Connect Three, and we're so glad to be performing for you guys today. But before we start, I have something I want to say."

Mitchie slowly turned and stared at the boy onstage. It was like looking into an emotional mirror. Lines of sadness creased his face, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten properly in days.

"One week ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I told you that I was single. Well, I'm not. I am in love with an incredible girl, and I broke her heart when I denied we were dating. Even though I was just trying to protect her from paparazzi and tabloids that I knew would come sniffing after her, I still never even asked her opinion. I never even asked her if she wanted to be known as the girl who is in love with Shane Gray. And looking back, I don't think she would have minded."

"Duh." Jason muttered, unfortunately into the microphone, so the entire audience could hear him.

Caitlin choked back a snort of laughter, unconvincingly hiding it as a sneeze. Mitchie didn't even notice. She had eyes for no one but Shane.

"So I don't know if she's here or not, her friend said she would be, but I at least have to try and let her know." Looking out over the spectators, Shane bellowed in a loud voice.

"I LOVE YOU, MITCHIE TORRES. FORGIVE ME!"

Silence.

"What's the magic word?" A soft voice floated over the crowd, and Shane face split into a grin.

"Please, please, please, Mitchie, I am so sorry!" Shane jumped into the crowd and tore away from the grasping hands of fan-girls to make his way to where her voice came from. The crowd parted, and there she stood, Caitlin smirking at him over her shoulder, giving him the thumbs up.

"You are a huge jerk, you know that?" Mitchie scowled.

"I know. But that's why you love me, right?" Shane smiled hopefully. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't love me?"

"Actually, I would. Caitlin has the force of a Jedi."

Shane's face fell. "You're freakin' lucky that I do love you then." Mitchie giggled, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him full on the mouth, a motion which he gladly returned.

A loud cheer drew them apart; Nate and Jason were applauding onstage, egged on by Caitlin and other girls whooping. Mitchie giggled and blushed; she was so embarrassed. She had been so caught up in Shane, she had completely forgotten about the hundreds of other people witnessing a celebrity gossip story in the making, their eyes boring into the couple, snapping pictures and yapping into their cell phones. They would probably be on the front page of every tabloid tomorrow. But as embarrassing as suddenly being thrust in the Hollywood spotlight may be, Mitchie was glad that at least Shane would be in it with her.

* * *

_HOLY CANOLI. The reaction to this story is beyond incredible! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted!  
__I would love any other feedback! Just review or PM me! BTW, what is everyone's opinion on Jaitlin(JasonxCaitlin)? Coz I'm writing one. Oh yeah, I think OUTSIDE the box.  
__Coz I just love Jason, and Caitlin was the best female character (plus there is no way in hell I'm breaking up my Smitchie) So yeah, let me know what you think!_

_P.S. I NEED A LAST EMOTION FOR MY FINAL CHAPTER! I don't want to do confused anymore, it's too confusing. Anyone have any suggestions? (Don't worry, I'll credit you!)_


	5. Overwhelmed

**Overwhelmed**

"Shane, where are we going?" Mitchie laughed as he led her down an overgrown path, hands over her eyes.

"How many times to I have to tell you it's a surprise?" Shane complained.

"Well, if you pick me up in the middle of the night and drive me to some unknown place hours away, I think I deserve some sort of explanation!" Mitchie sniped.

"Just trust me, Mitchie." Shane whispered in her ear, his hot breath made her skin tingle.

"Okay." She whispered back.

She continued to put one foot in front of the other, Shane catching her whenever she stumbled. She knew they were somewhere outdoors, and the path they walked was not paved.

"Oh shit, you're going to kill me, aren't you? And bury my body in the woods where it will never be found?" Mitchie joked.

"I would, but you know CSI would be all up in that bitch in like a second. Besides, if I wanted you dead, I would hire a hit man." Shane laughed.

Mitchie laughed with him, but gasped when her foot hit a different surface to the dirt she had previously been walking on. This sounded like a wooden walkway, kind of like a pier or jetty, that one would walk on to get over water. Suddenly, Mitchie knew exactly where she was.

"Surprise!" Shane murmured in her ear as he uncovered her eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, Shane." Mitchie breathed.

They were at the boardwalk of Camp Rock. This was where they first met. This was where Shane had taken a turn for the better. This was where he had sung to her _I Gotta Find You_, although neither of them had realised its significance at that point until after Final Jam. Nevertheless, if they had to have a spot, a special place that belonged only to them, then this would be it.

"What are we doing here?" Mitchie struggled to get words out of her rapidly closing throat.

"I just wanted a chance to be truly with you, without anyone else. No reporters or photographers, just you and me, babe." Shane smiled. "And this isn't even the whole surprise yet. Follow me."

He gently intertwined his fingers in hers and led her further along the boardwalk. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat as they neared a brightly lit section. Fairy lights draped atop the overhanging trees, breaking light over a picnic blanket, set up with two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Do you like it?" Shane whispered uncertainly

Like it? Mitchie was so overwhelmed by the gesture of affection she wanted to jump him right there and then. But she managed to physically restrain herself, repeating in her mind that there would be a better time, a more appropriate setting, with fewer pinecones. So instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"So that's a yes?" Shane chuckled as her detached his lips.

"I love it. I love you. What's the occasion?" Mitchie desperately racked her brain for something she could have possibly forgotten.

"No occasion. I just felt like doing something nice." Shane shrugged.

Mitchie could feel the tears filling up in her eyes, and her throat closed over once again. She couldn't really believe that someone could love her this much. Love her enough to go to all this trouble. And yet here she was, with the person who did love her, staring at something that he thought would make her happy. And she was. It was unbelievable. But also completely plausible. Because she knew that, given the opportunity, she would go to the same lengths to make him feel the same way.

"You are spectacular, you know that, right?" Mitchie choked out.

"Oh, I know." Shane teased.

"Jerk!" Mitchie punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't act as if you wouldn't have me any other way." Shane smirked.

"Maybe a bit shorter, so I wouldn't have to go up so high to kiss you." Mitchie pondered.

Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Better?"

"Much!" was the last thing Mitchie said before Shane lips met hers once again.

* * *

_Sweet merciful crap! I leave the computer for an hour to go watch arrested development and I come back and I have a ton of new reviews and alerts. That is just amazing, thank you guys!  
__Thanks for everyone's great suggestions, but credit must go to_**iDreamt**_ for giving me overwhelmed. I know it's not __love__ (clichéd much?), but I hope you all liked it anyway!  
__Anyway, keep an eye out for my __Jaitlyn__, (and sorry that I've been spelling Caitlyn wrong!) I'm still deciding on a title. It will be up as soon as I'm done. If you're after some good reading in the meantime, may I recommend my other stories? –wink-  
__I reckon they're getting pretty jealous, both my Camp Rock fics are more popular than all of them put together. LOL what am I talking about, stories don't have feelings.  
__I'll keep writing if you keep reading! Love you guys!_

* * *

THE WAR OF JONABIOTICS vs. ANTI-JONABIOTICS.  
Where do I stand in all of this? On the one hand, I really do despise thousands of poorly written fanfictions about the Jonas Brothers and characters from Hannah Montana/OCs/Other celebrities taking up space that could be put to better use by much better writers. So let me just say this: the Jonas Brothers are REAL people. THEY ARE NOT FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. Some people defend themselves by saying it's no different to writing about characters from TV shows. Well, there is a difference. A HUGE difference.  
For one, TV is not real. OMG, I know, I was shocked to discover that as well! Which is exactly what fiction is: NOT REAL. These characters have a limit, they have boundaries, set by their creators, because they are part of their creators. The people who work hard at character development know the characters they write about sometimes better than they know themselves.  
And I find that going to waste on the Jonas Brothers. Real people can't have limits set by someone other than themselves! You as a writer don't KNOW them! You can't predict how they would react to any particular situation! Reality isn't like that. And there should always be a definite line between reality and fiction.  
That being said, I do really enjoy reading really well written JoBro pieces, if they explain the thought process clearly and it addresses feelings that can be applied to any person.  
There should just be a section for those boys all to themselves. That way the kids who fancy themselves as 'gud riters I HEART TEH JB LOL' can stop whinging and the pretentious wankers who stake claims on certain categories can shut the hell up.  
_**Why can't we all just get along?**_


	6. Anxious

**Anxious**

Hospitals are not the ideal place to spend your Friday nights. In fact, most people hated to spend time in them all together.

Shane Gray was one of those people.

He hated hospitals. He hated the blinding white neon lights that burned your eyes sockets. He hated the constant smell of disinfectant that hung in the air. But it wasn't just cleaning product in the air. This thing Shane hated most about hospitals was how they felt so full of hopelessness. Hardly anything good came out of being at the hospital.

Clocks were another thing he hated about hospitals. Time seemed to slow down when you're impatiently sitting in a waiting room. Shane glared at the sluggish second hand as it slowly ticked.

"Shane? You're doing it again." Nate Brown whispered to him, frustrated.

"Sorry." Shane muttered through gritted teeth, clamping his hand down on his jiggling leg. It was just a force of habit. When Shane was anxious, he would bounce his leg up and down on the ball of his foot. It irritated the people around him to no end.

He tried to think about something else. He glanced at the row of chairs opposite him, where Jason Green was staring at his Gameboy intently, his tongue poking out in concentration, oblivious to the tension in the room around him. Rolling his eyes, Shane moved on to Peggy Dupree, who was nibbling on her nails like they were the world's greatest delicacy. Except she had passed the point where the was no more nail left to chew about fifteen minutes ago, and was now trying to stem the bleeding from her torn hangnails with her lips. She caught him staring and gave him a sympathetic smile, before going back to gnawing on her fingers. Shane's head snapped towards Mr. Torres, whose fraught facial expression mimicked his own, as he murmured something unrecognisable to the frantically pacing Connie. Shane guessed it was along the lines of "I'm sure she's doing fine."

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Nate patted his back kindly.

"I just hate the waiting, okay? I want to _know_ she's fine." Shane hissed.

Nate sighed, blowing a lock of curly hair out of his eyes as Shane's gaze moved back to the clock. Seeing it made him want to pound his head against a wall. Was it just him, or was it the same time as five minutes ago? He could feel his leg start to bounce again, but ignored it. He was too worried about Mitchie to care about what may or may not piss of the people surrounding him.

Everyone jumped up with baited breath as the wide double doors to the waiting room banged oped, revealing a wild-eyed and red-cheeked Caitlyn. She met Shane's eyes, and his heart started to pound faster as he felt his intestines try and jump out his throat.

"It's a girl!" Caitlyn screeched.

A wave of joy and relief washed over the small crowd of people, and after a split second of silence, there was an outburst of exclamations and congratulations. Jason immediately rushed over and enveloped his two best friends in a group hug, to which Caitlyn and Peggy jumped straight into. Releasing himself, Shane shook Mr. Torres hand and kissed Connie on the cheek. He grinned as her felt a small hand take his own.

"Shane, do you want to see your daughter?" Caitlyn beamed at him.

"Lead the way, oh short one." Shane chuckled.

"You'd better not call your kid that." Caitlyn growled, as she led him towards the maternity ward. "Here we are."

Shane rushed into the room as soon as Caitlyn opened the door, and stooped still when he saw Mitchie. She looked flushed, exhausted but still as radiant as ever. His gaze dropped and his eyes widened as he saw the tiny, pink blanket swathed bundle in her arms.

"It's that…?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Isn't she beautiful?" Mitchie beckoned to Shane, who sat down beside her, one arm around her shoulders, the other supporting the miniature person who was his child.

"Like her mother." Shane smiled.

"Ugh, you are so corny." Mitchie scoffed.

"You never were one to take my corn." Shane teased.

"I hate corn. I hate yellow food in general." Mitchie wrinkled her nose.

"I guess we won't be calling her Cheese, then."

"No, we should name her after a song."

"Eleanor Rigby?"

"That song is so depressing."

"Jenny from the block?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Hey there Delilah?"

"Maybe without the hey there."

"Allison?"

"…I love it."

The little girl in their arms blinked and opened her eyes, staring silently at the two people who brought her into being.

"Hi, Allison Delilah Gray. Meet your daddy." Mitchie cooed.

Those three little words were the point of enlightenment for Shane. He was a _father_. He had a _daughter_. A rush of pride and a previously unknown feeling filled his body, which he could only assume to be the love a parent. Mitchie saw his eyes light up, and knew from then on that Allison Delilah would be without a doubt the ultimate daddy's girl. She smiled and stroked his cheek, and he bent down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"We're going to be awesome parents." Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah." Shane sighed.

"That means no candy before midday."

"For her, right?"

"For both of you."

"……Party pooper."

* * *

_BWAHAHAHA don't ever ask my to name your baby, I suck at it. _

_**CAUTION: LONG RANT AHEAD.  
**__To me, this story was just a fun time waster while I was in a fluffy, nonsensical, Smitchie sort of mood. But it is also by far my most popular story.  
__I DON'T GET IT!  
__The stories that I work really hard at are glanced over at the most. I agonize over character development and original twists to try and make a story worth reading, but they are hardly looked at.  
__All people seem to want to read is this clichéd, unoriginal tripe!  
__I want my stories to stand on their own, but at the same time, I also want them to be read, so I can get some feedback and grow as a writer. Because at this stage, I feel like I'm becoming kinda same-ish. I want to do something new, but I don't know if I can, because no one can tell me what is going right and what is going wrong in my writing.  
__So please, if you liked this story, I promise that some of my others are even better. I actually TRIED at writing them. So even if you just go and have a look, it would be greatly appreciated.  
__Anyhoo, review if you must, but please try and be constructive! Hell, bash my writing for all I care. I just need SOMETHING to make me look back and think about what I could have done better. _


End file.
